Once Upon A Time
by BlueNoise
Summary: Alice and Jasper, summer of 1949, before they were tamed by the Cullen's. France is a dangerous place - but who knows maybe you'll enjoy your run in with these two? Drugs, Blood and Sex. AlicexJasper. Re-Post.


**Title: **Once Upon A Time

**Summary:** Alice and Jasper, summer of 1949, before they were tamed by the Cullen's. France is a dangerous place - but who knows maybe you'll enjoy your run in with these two? Before you die that is...Drugs, Blood and Sex. AlicexJasper**.**

**Rating: **M**  
><strong>

**A/N:** Re-post. This is my first Twilight fic, so all of you - be nice, because there is another one coming in little while. Hope you enjoy. Ohh and there's fan-art too! The link is on my profile for those of you interested – I'm mango517 at deviant art too :D pardon any spelling mistakes I didn't have a beta for this one since it's just a one shot.

**Warning**: This story **M** rated, and for good reasons. It's pretty much just sex, drugs, blood and death - so if you're easily offended the back step key is just up there on your left, 'kay?

* * *

><p><strong>Once Upon a Time<strong>

"Breakfast is here!" Jasper smiled as he pushed the door to the loft open. He was carrying an unconscious girl in his arms. Alice stretched on the bed, looking up from the newest La Haute Couture fashion book.

"You know, it's not right to say breakfast, we haven't slept in decades Jazz." She pouted and Jasper let the warm body in his arm slide down on the floor as he leaned down to kiss Alice on the bed.

"I suppose you're right, we shall not call her breakfast but instead; Lunch." He pulled back, sitting down then sliding her over into his lap, kissing her neck instead.

"How did you find a red-head? I must say I'm rather impressed." Alice said giving the girl a second glance. She looked good enough to eat, and as this was the purpose of her, it was a good thing. She had soft looking baby skin covered in freckles, slightly curly red hair, a curvy body and her dress was that of the finest silk. She couldn't be a day over fifteen, Alice briefly wondered how in the world Jasper had managed to lure her in, but then her husband was full of surprises. And she defiantly approved - especially of the dress. Too bad it would be too long and too wide for Alice herself; else she would have insisted on keeping it.

"We'll I figured if we can't indulge on our honeymoon then when can we?" Alice giggled, and pushed some hair out of his handsome face. Soft light was filtrating in through the curtains, Jasper had just made it back before the clouds had parted at a quarter to three - just as she had predicted. He was sure cutting it close.

"Don't worry love, I was keeping to the shadows anyway." He could tell her every emotion, and the thought that came with it. She loved it; being so attuned to each other, being each other's everything.

"I suppose it's show time then?" Alice purred into his ear, her fingers had found their way into his pant pocket, teasing him as she pulled a small vial and needle out. He grabbed her arm, playfully, but firm.

"I don't think it's time just yet, but I could think of other use for those quick fingers of yours." He kept the hold of her hand with his left one and with his other one took the vial from her hand, placing it on the night stand. She let her other hand slide down his chest to the front of his bulging pants.

"Really now? What happened to that gentleman I married?" She breathed in his ear before tracing her tongue down his neck, and then all the buttons on his shirt suddenly sprayed across the room.

"He went on honeymoon." Tossing her down on the bed before moving to pin her hands down, Jasper smiled teasing. "And you should really start wearing something other than this." he reached for the clasps of the pink lace corset she was currently weaning.

"Why? Don't you like?" she took the opportunity to rip his under-shirt open with her now free hand, baring his chest, while looking at him with faked innocent.

"Ohh I like it, it's just too plain indecent that is." He trailed down her, now, naked upper body, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton, Alice moaned, before looking up at him again, then pulling him down closer to her.

"But don't you like indicant?" Her voice was nothing but a soft whisper in his ear. Jasper growled and they shared another fierce kiss.

"You know I never quite got what all these are for." He tugged at the straps that hung from the fabric around her waist - he had truly never understood use of them. But they were hot.

"They're gathers - and this is a gather belt. AND if you dare rip it, I'll bite you so hard you'll see moon and stars." She flipped them over, straddling once more.

"Ohh I think that's gonna happen even if I break them or not." He said, smiling his charming smile, once again tugging at her ´garters´, turning them back around so he once more was on top.

Alice growled.

"Feisty are we?" He asked jokingly, half sitting up, pulling Alice closer while letting his finger roam down her back, while his mouth found her small breasts. Alice suddenly tensed, turning her head from his neck, letting her arms go slack. She was Seeing something.

"She's starting to wake up." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Jasper loosened his grip on Alice body, but grasped her hand in his; looking at the joined hands as if to make sure the matching wedding rings were still there.

"Time to take this to the next level!" She smugly announced, while she also looked at their joined hands with a smile then let go.

This was her favorite part. She slid out from under him, no bothering to cover her almost naked body she reached for the before forgotten vital on the night stand. The girl on the floor was stirring, sun beams filtering through the curtains finding her eyes. Sliding down on the floor next to the girl before speaking, Alice looked smaller than usual. "Good morning. What's your name?" Jasper watched her stroke the girls hair, in what would have been a loving way - under other circumstances that is. The girl looked confused, clearly not understanding the situation she was in. Or English for that matter...

"We are in France, you do know that!" Jasper said amused from the bed. Alice looked at him mockingly.

"Now really? I didn't know." Turning her head back to the girl. "Tu t'appelles comment?" The girl seemed too scared and confused to give her name, and instead she settled for looking frightened at the half naked Jasper. Then words flooded from her lips.

"Ne me blessez pas, laissez-moi retourner chez moi. Je veux rentrer chez moi" The girl eyes went from the now slightly discomforted Jasper, to the almost naked Alice, noticing that both had dull red eyes. Her panic was rising, along with her voice.

"Now this is no fun." Alice pouted, her red eyes darkening considerably. Alice moved close to the girl, grabbing her arms roughly, keeping her on the floor.

"Partir, démons. Disparaître. Aidez-moi, Jésus. Dieu dans Sa lumière sainte..." The girl was reaching for the gold cross around her neck. Alice looked at it, entertained.

"Ohh great, we're praying now? Why do you always go for the religious ones?" She looked accusing at Jasper, he shrugged looking very discomforted.

"Just give her the drugs." He said, not just slightly bothered by the girls panic anymore. Alice pouted and gave him an apologetic look, and grabbed a hold of the syringe that lay forgotten on the floor.

"Sorry." She told her husband; then her smiled widened, the girl was scrambling to get away from her, and impossible task of course. But Alice loved to play Hide and Seek...well more the seeking part, so she didn't mind. She was almost at the door when Alice got up to block her way, reaching the door in a millisecond. The girl was on the floor a second later.

"Laissez-moi seul. Non." Alice filed the syringe with the slightly transparent milk like liquid, as the girl kept on struggling. But Alice could easily hold her down even with just one hand. The girl began to scream. Alice cramped a small hand over the red-heads mouth, keeping her quiet, not that anyone would bother them. Weird noises from the loft, were by now, expected by the buildings other residents...

"Shhh..." Alice leaned closer to the girl. "Don't worry - you'll enjoy this too." Alice found suitable vein before stabbed the needle into the girl's neck, then grabbed her hands to tie them together. "Can't have drugged little girl running around, now could we?" the girls eyes still looked a little panicked. Alice placed a kiss on the girls head before pushing her down on the floor, rougher than needed.

"Just stay there- and relax." Alice moved over to the radio, turning the little button around to get to the right frequency. A low but alluring female voice had just begun to sing a slow song and it was just what she was looking for. Turing back to the girl Alice could tell the drugs were starting to take effect and the panicked look was being replaced by one of extreme excitement and pleasure.

"How does it feel?" Turning to Jasper, on the bed, that was looking considerably happier, before heading over to straddle him. Light was still reflecting on his scared chest and face.

"Much better." He leaned up to kiss her, rolling them over.

"Glad to be of service." She said while smiling and raising an eyebrow at the same time. A strand of her short black hair had fallen into her face and Jasper softly touched it before moving it out of her face. She smiled; her eyes glittering. She loved him so much and he loved her; if she wasn't there, experiencing it firsthand she wouldn't have thought the things she was feeling possible. They were simply...otherworldly.

"Now where we're we?" She kissed him hard while at the same time working on getting his pants off. The mattress squeaking under them, as they moved on the bed.

"I believe we were somewhere along there." He smiled at her enthusiasm, she moved one of her small hands to his chest, resting it where his heart would be beating if he was still alive. They found each other's eyes, connecting on a level so much deeper than the physical one could ever get. Jasper let his hands flow over her body, marveling at how well they fit as he got rid of the last piece of clothing that was keeping them separated. "Lovely" he murmured as she practically purred under him as he moved up and down her body with both his hands and lips.

While tangling his hands with hers, letting his lips tease her neck and inhaling the sent that was all her, the rushing emotions of both Alice and the girl on the floor was making his head spin. They rolled over again; Alice moving into the sun making the outline of her breasts turn into glittering diamonds in the evening sun. She leaned down, her lips merging with his, their mouths dueling.

"Wow. What did I just give her?" Alice suddenly pulled away from the intense kiss, sitting up fully, enjoying the amazing emotions pulsing through the room. He could feel them ten times stronger than her and it was amazing.

"Liquid War Drug, Benzedrine - quite new on the market. Never seen such high concentration before - but this is France is it not? They seem to have all sorts of craziness." He stroke her hips trailing his hands down her thighs teasing her with feather light touches.

"It's, it's extraordinary!"Alice leaned back eyes closed in pleasure. She trusted her hips against his ones more and Jasper growled lightly, they rolled back around. He was on top once more.

"You have no idea." He whispered in her ear, pressing himself harder into her, desperate to be close. Desperate to be one. The world was a rush of emotions and colors to the two moved together. Skin and against skin, lips against lips.

Alice suddenly moaned loudly in pleasure and a second later as his teeth dug deep into her shoulder, leaving a burning bite behind. Her teeth found his neck just seconds later, and Jasper growled, rolling her over, as the poison rushed through them. He half lifted her up, letting the sun hit her entire front making her skin turn into glittering diamonds. The poison made it so much better – made the connection even deeper – made the climax amplify, setting, the body and mind, free. It was simply amazing.

"That was prodigious." Alice panted, but not really out of breath. A few moments later she reached over to the night stand, picking up a package of cigarettes – a strange habit she had picked up from being around humans too long. Lilting one up, she let a playful smoke puff out, looking over at Jasper. He couldn't understand her addiction to the weird little paper sticks. It was not like her body actually craved them or could give her any kind of rush. Drugs didn't work on vampires – part of the reason the young girl was lying by their bed.

Alice puffed out some more smoke and then put out the cigarette out in the ashtray. She turned towards the window, and then cuddled closer to her husband. The sun was slowly beginning to set. Time really did fly when you had fun, she mused. It was a bit ironical because to them time didn't really pass, it was just there, but it didn't bother them. Turing her eyes back to Jasper, she pouted before speaking.

"I'm hungry Jazz." Alice looked lazily over to the little girl on the floor. She was still moving around in a drug induced trance - but since Jasper no longer was projecting her feeling, it was less obvious.

"Then we should eat!" he smiled and made a little gesture towards the girl. Alice smiled too. "Ladies first" Jasper offered, but they both knew it wasn't only because of his gentleman manners, even though part of it surely was. The first bite – both caused a burning feeling and the sudden knowledge that they were was going to die in the victim. Not the nicest emotions to get in the middle of lunch. The shock was less the second time you bit, and Alice didn't mind taking the lead.

The blood might taste vaguely of drugs, but it was still sweet and warm and the rush the drugs gave was worth the slight change in taste. Alice wondered if she would miss this life; miss it when they joined the Cullen's, like she knew they would. Would she miss the human blood when all she was left with was the blood of foul animals? She had done it temporary before…but it would be different with her future family. There would be almost no room for mistakes. Alice shrugged, did it really matter now? Her hunger was sated, and she was happy. Alice leaned back to watch her beloved husband drain every last drop of the young girl's blood. She felt like dancing. Jasper leaned over to her smiling widely. A man on the radio sang a long loud note somehow stating the end of dinner, or lunch depending on who you asked, for the two pale lovers.

"That was fabulous." Alice purred, before licking away a drop of blood that was trailing down his chest before meeting his deep red eyes with her own equally red ones. They both smiled.

"Let's go back to bed." Alice grabbed his hand and led him over to the bed. This was happiness so utterly and complete, the future didn't matter and neither did the past. And for now -to Alice and Jasper - this was pure bliss.

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

><p>So I don't speak French, but I got some help from<em><strong> CarlieD<strong>_ translating so thanks for that! And for those of you that were wondering what the girl was going on about, she pretty much just asked for her mother and to go home. She also called Alice and Jasper demons and begged Jesus to protect her. Well that didn't work out too well, but hey - can't save them all!

_Benzedrine_ is what _amphetamine _was called during its early days - what Jasper had found was just really strong liquid amphetamines. The girl would, most likely, have died from heart failure or overheating because the large amount she was given. A few drops of this on your tongue would have you running around crazy for hours. AND I do NOT support drug use; this was just a fictional story. Hope no one took offence.


End file.
